The Order of Misfit Nations
The Order Misfit Nations (commonly referred to as Misfits or Misfit Nations) was formed on November 21, 2009 when the founders came together to start an alliance like Planet Bob has never seen. Since the beginning of this world, there have been those who did not fit in with regular alliances. Some remained vagrants, wanderers of the world. Some sought refuge in the powers of the world, groups that would never fully accept them. Others sought to make their own path outside the roads of convention and expectation. They were the outcasts, the dispossessed, the misfits. Thanks to The Order of Misfit Nations, they have a home. The Order of Misfit Nations is the Protectorate of Viridian Entente (2nd) and Tetris (2nd). Charter I: Preamble In a shared sense of individuality, uniqueness, and spirit, we Misfits hereby come together in common purpose and common principle. We are a home for all those who seek a fresh start. We are a shelter for those with no home. We are a friend to the lonely. We are an ally to the isolated. We are innovation to convention. We are The Order of Misfit Nations. II: Admittance Any nation who pledges to uphold the laws of The Order of Misfits will be accepted as a member granted the following holds true: 1) Said nation is not currently a member of another alliance. 2) Said nation is not involved in any active wars. 3) Said nation has submitted an application and has followed up on the application for the up to 72 hours of open questioning from the Peanut Gallery. 4) The Squires, Barons, or the Guardians approves of the nations application. Upon passing of the entrance Academy a member is then granted full access to The Order of Misfits. III: Structure 1) Misfit Guardians – The Guardians shall be made up of as many Guardians as needed for the administration of Misfits. list * 1a) Guardians have the final say on any affair involving the alliance as a whole, alliance affairs being handled with a majority vote. The Guardians can Declare War, Sign Treaties, Expel Members, Dismiss members of the Court of Misfits, etc. * 1b) A Guardian is added by obtaining the unanimous vote of the current Guardian(s). Once a Guardian, they serve for life, until they resign, or until removed via no confidence vote by the majority of the remaining Guardians and the majority of the Court./list 2) The Court of Misfits - The Court is made up of two groups, the Barons and the Counts. These groups come together to assist the Guardians in running the alliance. They can vote on any matter they can see that pertains to the alliance. With a majority vote each matter is moved to the Guardians for consideration. The Court can also bypass the Guardian review with a unanimous vote, any issue voted on in this manner becomes law except amendments to the Charter. A majority vote by the Court, where the majority votes against the Guardian vote, may bring any decision before the Guardians to a Vote of Advisement in the Peanut Gallery. list * Barons – Barons are the leaders of the largest Estates(16+ Members). These members assist in the running of the alliance, recruitment of members, and are responsible for approving members. * Counts – Counts are appointed by the Guardians, and approved by a Majority of the sitting Court, to run any department the Guardians decides The Order of Misfits Requires. All appointments must be ratified by the Court./list 3) Squires - Squires are the heads of single Estates of 2-10 members. A Squire is responsible for the Recruiting, Training, and Friendship Building of his/her Estate. A Squire may elect to, once his Estate is full and with the approval of the Guardians, start a second Estate and become a Baron. Squires are not voting members of the court, yet can see the Court's discussion and join in debate. 4) Viscounts - Viscounts are appointed by the Guardians or the Count over that department. They assist the Count their department is in or run a department that is not yet large enough for full Count status. Viscounts, like Squires, can see the Court area and join in debate but cannot vote. 5) The Peanut Gallery – The Peanut Gallery is the general membership of Misfits. They are responsible for manning their Estates, defending The Order of Misfits, voting in Votes of Advisement and working in the alliance’s departments. IV: Vote of Advisement Should a Majority of the Guardians and a Majority of the Court vote differently on a matter before the alliance it can be put before the alliance as a whole, provided doing so would not violate any treaties or trust involved in the matter. This vote will last for 48 hours with 24 hours before the vote for presentation of arguments. At the end of the entire 72 hours, should the vote get over 75% approval from all members in the alliance, the Guardian's decision is over turned. V: Expulsion Any Misfit may at any time call apon the alliance to expel a member by submitting to the Court the reasons behind the expulsion. Unless the Court comes up with a unanimous Vote of Pardon(Pardons the Member) or Vote of Dismissal(Expels the Member) the member is tried before the Peanut Gallery. 48 hours after the summons to trial have been made, to allow time for a defense, voting will open for 72 hours. 3/4s of the alliance must vote in favor of expulsion for the member to be removed. The Guardians may pardon or expel any member with a majority vote. VI: Amendments 3/4s vote of the alliance may bring any article in this charter up for review. Amendments to the Charter, however, are to be made with a majority of the Guardian's approving. bSigned on this day, November 21, 2009, by the first Ruling Council:/b MaskofBlue - Foreign Affairs Councilor Callebaut - Military Affairs Councilor FiremanDave - Internal Affairs Councilor The Corinthian - Internal Affairs Councilor Frodark - Financial Affairs Councilor Amendments to the Charter made on April 17, 2011, by the Guardians Guardians The Guardians are charged with setting the overall goals and visions of the Misfits, overseeing the Barons, affirming or vetoing legislation, protecting Misfits from outside forces, maintaining the organization of the alliance, and acting as its chief diplomats. The Heir to the Guardians is the direct successor to the Guardians. He/she can fill in for a Guardian in votes if a Guardian is MIA and is under each Guardian in the management of their Guardianships. *Her Radiant Honor, Grand Duchess MaskofBlue. Guardian of Misfits. *His Sublime Magnificence, Grand Duke Frodark. Guardian of Misfits. *His Chivalrous Grace, Grand Duke oddjob. Guardian of Misfits. Guardians of the Past Guardians of the Past are just what their name implies, Past Guardians. They can come back and manage departments, work as diplomats or representatives of the alliance with the permission of the sitting Guardians. *TheCorinthian *FiremanDave Barons Barons are charged with running Estates. These Estates are the focal point of Recruiting, Training, and Friendship in The Order of Misfit Nations. Barons also are sitting members of the Court of Misfits. * Baron Kaido, Lord of the Estate Silver Escapades Squires Squires are charged with running smaller Estates than Barons. These Estates are the focal point of Recruiting, Training, and Friendship in The Order of Misfit Nations. Should a Squires Estate reach a certain number of members, they will become a Baron. * Squire andrewb610, Lord of the Estate the Vultures * Squire Followingmortis, Lord of the Estate Heart of Gold Counts Counts run individual departments within The Order of Misfit Nations, at the discression of the Guardians. Counts also are sitting members of the Court of Misfits. * His Grace, Count Kaido, Keeper of Misfit Affairs * His Grace, Count oneoneone111, Keeper of Misfit Protection * His Grace, Count alabamavick, Keeper of Misfit Friends Treaties * Social Education: Protectorate of Misfit Nations by Viridian Entente and Tetris * The Goddamnit Typo! Pact: Friendship and Aid Pact between Misfit Nations and Independent Republic of Orange Nations Wars See also